In recent years, the WLAN technology has experienced unprecedented development, and compared to characteristics such as inconvenient construction and high costs of a wired network, the deployment of WLAN is very flexible, which is widely used in various scenarios such as at home, office area and public places and so on.
However, the traditional deployment of WLAN requires a wired backhaul, but with regard to certain places where the WLAN cannot be deployed, such as in running vehicles, due to the mobility characteristic thereof, the wired transmission cannot be implemented at all, and the user demands for WLAN cannot be satisfied. In order to solve this problem, a WLAN wireless backhaul way is introduced in the related art. In the wireless backhaul way, mobile networks such as the 3rd-Generation (3G) mobile communication network or the Long Term Evolution (LTE) network can be used as wireless backhaul networks of the WLAN, and data of the WLAN at an Access Point (AP) are used as terminal data of the backhaul networks to be transmitted to a mobile backhaul network. A schematic diagram of the WLAN wireless backhaul way is as shown in FIG. 1.
In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) protocol, all services in the 3G or LTE system should have their own QoS properties. Therefore, it is required to develop a set of methods for determining QoS properties for the backhaul services of the WLAN, so as to satisfy the transmission demands of the WLAN in the 3G or LTE network.